Conan's Birthday Gift
by Roxas4life
Summary: It's Conan's birthday, but all his gifts are for kids. His only hope is Ai's gift. Oneshot AixConan.


Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

A/N: Yes, it's been a while. This is a oneshot ConanxAi. I've tried to avoid using the word "said" too often.

**Conan's Birthday Gift**

"Yeah, alright Heiji, I gotta go now," the small boy with glasses spoke into the phone.

"Oi, happy birthday again Kudo!" came the reply.

"Yeah I got it!"

beep

Conan sighed as he put down the phone. All the presents he had received were for kids, which he expected but was rather disappointing. He stared at the Kamen Yaiba figurine that Mitsuhiko had given him.

Well, there had been Proffesor Asaga's new invention, but it was pretty much useless anyway.

"Hey, they want you in the main room," came a soft voice from behind him.

Conan turned to face Haibara, faking an angry face.

"Yeah, I know."

"Hm, don't be so mad on your birthday Kudo-kun."

"Shut up! It's your own fault. That was cold hearted, not giving me a gift," Conan replied while turning the other way. "Your gift was one of the ones I was looking forward to."

Haibara approached Conan. "Why? Do you love me?" she teased him.

"Don't be an idiot! Who could love someone like you?"

"Oh, I thought you wanted my present."

Conan turned and followed the girl that was walking away. "Wait! What do you mean?"

They walked to the main room where all of Conan's friends were waiting for him.

"Oh, happy birthday Conan!" called Ran who was waiting at the door.

"Eh, all this trouble just to set up a party for this troublesome kid," Kogoro sighed to himself.

"Don't be like that dad! It's his birthday!" Ran walked up to her father with her fist clenched.

Everybody ignored the scene and turned towards Conan.

"Hey, that was really mean, how Ai-chan didn't give you a present," Ayumi spoke.

"Nah, he doesn't care," Haibara commented.

"Yeah, but it's still mean. Conan could be secretly in love with you and is heartbroken now," Ran told her.

"W-what? No, I don't really ca-" Conan started protesting before he noticed Ran whispering to Haibara.

"Oh..." Haibara spoke as she seemed to consider something. Then she up to Conan.

"Here you go, your present," she said before leaning forward and connected her lips with Conan's for a second.

Conan jumped back in surprise, "W-what was that? Why did you that?"

"I told you didn't I? It's your present," Haibara said while turning her head away.

"B-but that-" Conan's protests were drowned out by everyone else's words.

"Hey! He's blushing!" Genta shouted.

"He must really like Ai," Mitsuhiko said.

"Aw, I wanted Conan," Ayumi spoke jealously.

"They look so cute together!" Ran exclaimed.

"Bah! Kids these days!" Kogoro spat out.

"'The true key to love is youth!', it's in your fa-, my friend's novel!" Professor Asaga quoted.

Conan spent the rest of the night trying to explain a misunderstanding, but when it was time for everyone to go, he pulled Haibara into his room.

"Why did you do that?" Conan yelled at her.

"Didn't you say you wanted a gift?"

"Yeah, but that-"

"You enjoyed it Conan-kun, just face it."

"Eh, why would I enjoy that? And since when did you call me Conan-kun?"

"You should start calling me Ai-chan too, that would be nice."

"Why would I do that?" At this point, Conan was in a fit of rage at the girl who was calmly teasing him.

"Maybe because you love me," Haibara smirked while saying this.

"I am not!"

"Idiot, I'm not an eight year old girl. I know when someone's in love when I see them. Even Ran knew it. That's why she told me to kiss you."

"I did not like that kiss!"

"Oh really?" Haibara smirked again while she wrapped her arms around Conan and connected their lips again.

"Y-you!" Conan stammered while backing away. His face was bright red now.

"See, you can't stop yourself from blushing."

"Eh, if you agreed to kiss me, doesn't that mean you love me too?" Conan enquired.

At this, Haibara burst into a fit of laughter.

"It took you that long, great detective?" and with a wink, she slipped out the door.


End file.
